Clovers
by Sweet Ashori
Summary: Steven and Connie go on a hunt for a four-leaf clover. "For good luck."


Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe; instead, Steven Universe owns me. Well, sorta. They own part of my emotions, that's for sure!

Authoress' Note: Thanks to Full Disclosure, I think I'm in more in love with Steven x Connie than I was before. So here's my first fic for them, inspired by St. Patrick's Day!

Clovers

"So... what are we looking for, again?"

Connie sighed and glared at her half-gem friend, "I told you, we're looking for a four-leaf clover! Today's Saint Patrick's Day, and I've heard that you'll have amazing good luck if you find a four-leaf clover."

"Oh...," Steven said, a small, embarrassed giggle in his voice.

The day was March 17th, and Connie decided to take Steven up to one of the grassy hills that surrounded Beach City, on the hunt for a four-leaf clover. Of course, it wasn't the easiest task in the world, as Steven wasn't 100% sure of what they were looking for. He's seen clovers on a shirt of his dad's, and knew about Saint Patrick's Day, but he's never went hunting for them. However, Connie seemed very determined to try and find one, and he couldn't help but do so too, if anything to make his friend happy.

"Most clovers around here are likely three-leaf clovers," Connie said, kneeling down on the grass and looking through the bunch of clovers growing there, "But I'm sure there's a four-leaf clover around here somewhere."

Steven nodded, following Connie's lead. The two were silent, both concentrating on their hunt. On occasion, however, Steven looked up to watch Connie work. He watched her brows furrow, how she sometimes bit on her bottom lip, and how she'll subtly move around the grass. There was something fascinating about her that he couldn't quite figure out, but he knew that he liked it. He knew that he liked _her_.

"Any luck yet, Steven?" Connie asked, looking up at her friend.

Steven promptly blushed and furiously looked down, hoping that she didn't catch him staring, his hands practically ripping out clovers and grass, "Oh, um... not yet! But I'm still looking!"

"Be careful! You don't want to accidentally rip up the clover if you find it."

"Got it!"

_'That was a close one, Steven,'_ he thought, calming down a bit after Connie went back to her search, _'I don't know what she'd think if she saw me staring at her instead of finding the clover.'_

He pushed aside a few more clovers, then suddenly his eyes widened. Right in the spot he just cleared was a perfectly intact four-leaf clover. Gently, he pulled it from the ground, then smiled and laughed as he lifted it up into the sky. "Connie! Connie, I found one! I found a four-leaf clover!" he yelled.

"You did!? That's awesome, Steven! I knew it, there had to be one here!" Connie exclaimed, standing up from the grass then walking towards him.

Steven handed Connie the little plant, enjoying watching Connie's eyes light up with joy and the smile on her face widening. He felt a swell of pride, knowing that it was his findings that caused her to react in this way. He put his hand in his pocket, taking out his cell phone, "Hey Connie, let's take a picture together with the clover."

Connie nodded her head in agreement. Steven stood next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and positioning the two of them in the shot as perfect as he could. "Alright, 1... 2... 3... say cheese!" he exclaimed.

"Cheese!"

They heard the shutter sound from the camera, then they looked at their work. "Perfect!" Steven said, "I'll send this to you right now."

Before he could do so, the two kids heard someone yell out their names. They turned around to see Amethyst running towards them. "Hi Amethyst! What's up?" Steven asked curiously.

"We got a mission. Garnet sent me to get you, so let's go," she said as she stopped next to them, "Sorry Connie, gotta take Steven for a bit!"

Connie nodded her head. "No, I understand," she said, turning towards Steven, "Just be careful, and tell me all about it later."

"I will, I promise! Bye Connie," Steven said, putting his phone back in his pocket and following Amethyst back down the hill.

Connie waved at him, but then stopped and called out to her friend, "Wait a second, Steven!"

"Hmm, what's up?" he asked, turning back around.

She walked up to him, grabbed his hand and placed the clover in his palm. He looked at her confused for a moment. Connie's face heated up, a blush forming on her face, "For good luck."

Steven looked down at the clover, then back at Connie, then smiled. "Thank you, Connie," he said, making Connie blush a little more.

"Hey, lover boy! Let's go!" Amethyst yelled, already at the base of the hill.

"I'm coming, Ameth- wait, what do you mean by lover boy!?"

As Steven ran down the hill to join his fellow Crystal Gem, Connie watched them go off towards the temple. While she was sad that her time spent with Steven was done, she was still happy that they were able to go up to the hill and that he found the clover. Admittedly, she didn't want to find the clover for herself; she wanted to find it for him. As silly as a clover for good luck sounded, she couldn't help but believe in it. Her only regret was not finding it herself so she could gift it to him, but judging by the smile he had on his face it looked like he was happy either way. That alone made her happy.

After they disappeared from view, she stretched her arms up to the sky, then started her way down the hill, heading towards the bus stop so she could catch a ride back home. She heard her phone ring, noting that she received a text. She stopped and pulled the phone from her pocket, flipping up the top and seeing that the text was from Steven.

Attached was the picture they just took, along with the caption "For good luck" on the text. Connie giggled to herself, saving the attachment to her phone. _'Thanks, Steven,'_ she thought, putting her phone back in her pocket and continuing her walk down the hill.


End file.
